


You Need To Shut Up.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian misses mickey, M/M, THEY'RE COMING BACK TONIODSFJKLDFJ, galklafjakldfj, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:Ian got released, Mickey is still in prison. Ian misses Mickey so much and he can't stop talking about him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	You Need To Shut Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: gallavichheart.  
Tumblr: valeskaheart.

"It's going to be okay, Ian." Mickey promised, "I'm going to be out in just a few days."

Ian sighed, "I know, Mick, but I hate leaving you behind."

"You're not. Just think of it as you preparing for me to come home."

Ian smiled and reached for Mickey's hand, "Home? You're going to stay with me then?"

"No where else I'm going to go, Gallagher. I go where you go."

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey's hand, "You going to be okay without me?"

"Please," Mickey scoffed, "I should be asking you that."

Ian laughed but his eyes were soft and sad. He pulled Mickey towards him and brought him down on the bottom bunk and wrapped himself around Mickey.  
"You little fucking Koala." Mickey laughed, "We're not going to be apart for too long. I'll be out within the week." 

"I know, I know. I'm just so used to sleeping beside you and listening to you snore."

"I do not snore you asshole."

"I'll argue you with you when we're home."

Mickey grinned and ran his fingers through Ian's hair, "It's going to be okay, Ian. I'll be out before you know it."

After a long kiss goodbye and the guards sighing, Ian left.

He was greeted by Lip and the two hugged for the longest time.

"So good to see you out, Ian."

Ian smiled, ,"So good to be out. I can't wait to meet that kid and girl of yours."

Lip put his arm around his brother, "Lets get home then, Ian. Everyone is going to shit their pants when they see you."

"Good thing you got diapers." Ian teased.

Ian was happy to be home, hugging his family and just being where he knew he was meant to be.

But the thought of Mickey had him feeling down.

"I know he's going to be out in a few days but I wish I could have sat there with him."

"He'll be out before you know it, Ian." Carl reassured, "In the mean time you can enjoy being home with us."

And Ian enjoyed it but he found every second to bring Mickey into the conversation. He knew they were probably all getting tired of hearing him talk but Ian didn't care.  
He just wanted Mickey home already.

"Ian, I swear-"

"Mickey literally almost stabbed him!"

Everyone around the dinner table sighed.

"You've been out for twenty four hours and you've talked about nothing but Mickey." Debbie groaned, "Don't get us wrong, we're happy for you and him both that he's getting out but come on! We haven't seen you in two years, Ian."

Ian looked around the table at everyone staring at him, "Do you all feel that way?"

"She's right, Ian. We're happy for you but we've missed you." Carl agreed, "We're excited to see Mickey again but we kind of want to keep you to ourselves until he gets out."

"Oh."

"Don't get upset, Ian."

Ian shrugged, "Sorry. I've just been very emotional lately. Mickey threatened to stab me many times."

Everyone let out a collective sigh.

Mickey this. Mickey that. Mickey almost did this. Mickey almost said that. Ian kept rambling on about Mickey for the next couple days just excited that Mickey was getting out in less than forty eight hours. He could get through that.

His family didn't think they'd make it through listening to Ian talk.

"Can you believe he's getting out tomorrow?" Debbie asked.

"Debbie, no!" Kevin groaned.

Ian's face lit up, "I can't wait. His place in the room is already waiting for him and I've made space for him. The house will be full again with him here."

The family was annoyed by all the Mickey talk but after all the shit Ian had gone through, they were just happy to see that their brother was happy again and had a genuine smile on his face.

"Do you think he'll want McDonalds? Should I buy him some? Mickey always talked about their nuggets."

Lip snorted, "I'm sure nuggets is the first thing he's craving."

"Gross." Carl playfully gagged.

"Kelly not giving you any then?" Lip laughed.

"Bite me."

Ian was on pins and needles. He just had one more sleep to get through and Mickey would be back where he was meant to be.

"He has the tattoos on his arm now and they make him look ten times hotter."

"Ian, we're thirty minutes from the prison can you chill?" Debbie asked.

"Fuck off, Debs. Leave me be."

He was practically bouncing in his seat due to excitement and due to drinking a redbull with his medication. He probably shouldn't have but he did and here he was.

"Are you sure you just want us to drop you off?" Lip asked.

"Yes. I want us to walk and get something to eat. He's probably tired of that shit in there. I wonder if they found our shiv? Mickey got us shiv while sitting in prison. I don't know how he did it but he did and he continued blowing my mind."

The others just kept quiet and let Ian ramble knowing that it was about to be over.

"Ian would not shut up about you." Carl laughed, "Mickey this, Mickey that, Mickeys' so amazing."

Ian blushed and Mickey just laughed.

"Miss me that much, Gallagher?"

"Yes."

Mickey smiled and squeezed Ian's hand, "Well I'm here now and you don't have to worry about Ian rambling on about me anymore. I'll shut him up when he starts rambling."

"Pretty sure you're the only one who can."

Lip was right.

Ian started rambling later on that day about their first date out of prison so Mickey just kissed him and that was the end of that.


End file.
